Ashes to Princess
by Ladyroo88
Summary: A modern Cinderella story. A girl's stepfather abuses her. She is looking for a way out. A prince looking for his true love. When they meet, what will happen? my first fanfic! The summary sucks but please read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Ashes to Princess

AN: This is my first fanfic so be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella storyline if I did would I be write fanfics? I own all the characters!

Chapter 1

Cindy Asher was scrubbing the floor. She had about 15 minutes before she had to leave for school. Her step father almost always inspected her work before letting her go to school. When he looked around, he always found something wrong and would punish her by a beating or rape.

So she was cleaning to the best of her abilities, so maybe she could be on time for biology today. Her teacher Mr. Brock had been giving her hell. Her step father, James Montgomery, walks in seeing that she isn't finished. He kicks her stomach and starts undressing her. He proceeded to rape her, very **brutally**. When he had finished her degradation, he zipped up and walks away.

Since she knows that she is going to be late no matter what, so she walks into the bathroom and cleans up a bit. Then she grabs her bag and starts to head out the door. James calls, "Cindy, I want you home by 4:30 and all your chores done by the time I get home at 5:15!" She calls back,"yes sir bye"

* * *

Cindy walks into class 15 minutes late and out of breath. Mr. Brock looks up from the papers, he was grading. He frowned and said "Miss Asher come see me after class." 'Crap!' She thought. "Now here is the quiz we are taking today. You have about 15 minutes left to complete it" say Mr. Brock. Cindy grabs the paper and sits down. She finishes the quiz with about a minute to spare. The bell rings. Mr. Brock stands up and says to the class, "Please turn in your quiz and then you are free to go," when he says this, he gives a pointed look at Cindy. She knew that look meant that she was supposed to stay.

After everyone had left she walked up to the teacher and put down quiz on the desk. Cindy finally says "Sir, you wanted to speak to me?" He looks up at her "Oh right, yes! Now you know Miss Asher that you are having a hard time with this class and compared to your other classes…your grade is unacceptable. I thought I would get you some help because you are mostly A student. So I have a friend, who is willing to tutor you for free. Be here at the end of the day for more details. Now here is a pass for your next class. Off you go!"

Cindy stood there for about a minute gaping at her mouth, flapping like a fish. Seeing he was done, she turned around and headed for her next class. Her only thought was this is going to bad, very bad.

* * *

An: I will try to write more soon

Please Review!! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ashes to Princess

An: thank you to those who reviewed I am starting a new semester at college next Monday but I will try to post as often as possible!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cinderella storyline but I do own the characters.

Chapter2

Cindy went through the day in a daze. By the end she had herself very worked up over this tutor, and what the tutoring was going to do to her home life. She walked into Mr. Brock's room. Standing there was a gorgeous man. He was tall about 6'1", he had long dark hair, and ice blue eyes. He was a modestly muscular, wearing a light blue button-down shirt, and black slacks. She coughed to get the teachers attention. Mr. Brock turned around and smiled," Cindy, this is my friend, Eric Charming. He will be your tutor till you bring up your grade. Now, I leave you two to talk," with that he left the room.

Cindy looked back to Eric, and said," so where do you what to start?" She got this vibe from him, that it was okay to let him touch her.

Eric smiled and replied,"Any where you would like milady. May I suggest the café down the street?"

Cindy giggled and said, "Yes, that sounds wonderful!"

Eric then offered her his arm, which she took with a little pause and they walked out the door.

So when they arrived at the café a few minutes later, he asked her if he could look at her book so he could quiz her on it. She pulled it out of her backpack and handed it to him. "Go for it," she says. So he does, starting at chapter one and going until five where her class is at. She got nothing wrong. He was amazed because some of the questions he asked her, even he didn't know. He looked up at her in wonder and said, "why?" She frowned slightly looking over his shoulder at something and said, "I have to leave. See you tomorrow same place, same time?" He nods his head in a stupor. She turns and runs out. It wasn't 'til about 30 seconds later he realized she was gone.

Cindy ran home with everything she had (even though her injuries from her _father_'s loving) because it was already 5:00. 'oh no I'm in so much trouble' she thought 'maybe my brother and sister aren't home yet to tattle. Please, please, don't let them be home yet' she prayed. Finally she was at her house and opened the door. Sitting there on the couch was her **stepfather**. 'Oh crap' she thinks. He stands up and starts to walk over to her. She braces herself for the worse. Then she feels the punch in the gut. 'ouch' then he kicks her legs out from under her. 'Oh goodie! two rapes in less than twelve hours. He must be in a bad mood.' she thinks as she lays there on the floor. Then she feels him start stripping her again. As he yanks off her shirt; he bangs her head on the floor and that's the last thing she feels. Because it knocked her out.

AN: I sorry it took so long but I start college again and got two teeth pulled. So I didn't feel much like writing

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ashes to Princess Chapter 3

AN: SORRY! I have been and still sick!! Plus 3 classes NOT a good mix!

Disclaimer:I own the characters! But I have borrowed different plots from different movies and books!

Eric's POV

Today was his first day in America. Everyone in this country didn't know that he was the prince of Happilieveraftera. Or mostly they didn't. Tom Brock, his American friend, had called him and asked him to tutor some girl!

Why should he waste some of his precious time in this country tutoring a dumb girl? He only had 9 months before he had to return to his country. Why only nine months?... well he had had a year but he talked back to his parents and they took off three months. What were the nine months for? He needed a bride before the nine months were up. Mrgh!! It was insulting!!

So he had to go to the high school. He walked into Tom's class as it was just finishing and got trampled. He impaled Tom with his deadliest glare for calling in his favor on this!! So Brock finally started talking about this girl. How great she was and smart too!! Blah blah blah!! Could she just get here already so I could tutor her and leave? She just a beautiful girl walked in.

It took all my training to keep a straight face , and not let my jaw drop. She was a beautiful! Red hair fell down to her shoulders, wisps framing her face, slender body, big breasts, and eerie lime green eyes that sent chills down his spine. She was shorter than him about a foot. Wearing a pair of wore out sweats that hung at her hips and v-neck black shirt that said "WATCH OUT! Big things come in small packages."She looked me over gave a nod. Then turned her attention to tom. She cleared her throat.

I thought maybe was a student teacher or something because she looked too old to be a student. Tom told her that I was to tutor her. I smiled. I get to spent time with this bombshell!! So she suggests the café down the street to study. I offer her my arm which she takes reluctantly I don't know why but I want to find out. I also see how stiff she is but I don't mention it.

* * *

We get to the café down the street and I ask her if I can see her book so I could quiz her on it. She readily agrees. I ask random questions just to see an she got all of them RIGHT!! I asked things from the footnotes!! "Why??" I asked. She says she has leave and will see me here tomorrow. I can't wait!

* * *

REVIEW!! Come press the go button you know you want to!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ashes to Princess Chap

Ashes to Princess Chap.4

AN: I am soo sorry but college classes our annoying and I have had no free time!! Any way this will be my last postings unless I get a couple reviews not counting the two I already have!!

Chapter 4

Cindy POV

I woke up on the floor of the living everything hurt. My head was throbbing and it hurt to breathe. I had bruises on my arms and legs. Of course a certain private place hurt to… I hobbled down to the basement to take a shower. I took a shower and got on some loose clothes. I looked at the clock it said 9:30. Hmmm I am going to assume from the light out outside it is 9:30 AM. ' I thought. I limped up the stairs and went into the kitchen. I saw a note on the counter. I took a deep and read it. It said:

_

* * *

_

Slut-

_I called the school and told them you have a 24 hour bug. Enjoy your skip day. Get Kitchen spotless and YOUR mess in the living cleaned up before I get home OR ELSE!!_

_Your Loving Father_

* * *

I was in shock Let me stay home?! …. Wait I was still on the floor this morning so that means I wouldn't wake up! OH crap he is going to pissed when he gets home!!' I started Rushing around the kitchen trying to clean it up. I empty the dishwasher and started another load; then I wiped down the counters and grabbed the heavy duty cleaner and scrubbed the floor. It took about two hours to get all that done.

When I was finished I hobbled down the stairs and got on my computer. I put an entry in my blog, about what had happened the past couple of days, then I emailed all of my teachers about makeup work. After that I laid down on my bed and drifted off into happy memories of my childhood…

* * *

My mother was telling me a story about my father who had died in war when I was two. Then she smiled at me and asked if I wanted a new daddy. I screamed "yes!" I was sooo excited. I remembered my mother's and James' wedding it was beautiful. I remembered two weeks later I was orphaned. My mother had slit her wrists at the time I shocked but could believe it was she was always was sad, even after she met James. I remember the evening after the funeral when the world collapsed around me. I remembered James telling me that I was a slut and whore how he was glad my good-for-nothing mother was dead. All at the age of seven…

* * *

'Ding!' I jumped. 'Oh! One of my teachers must have emailed me back!'

I opened my in box and it said…BlogReview Congrats You have a Review form….

I clicked on it excepting someone telling me to tell or pity.

* * *

Dear DirtyAshes

**I am bleeding …**

_**But no one sees**_

**I am screaming…**

_**But no one hears**_

**I am dying… **

_**But no one cares**_

I find this totally untrue because I care! I know that you might think this pity email but just want to help! I believe you are special. I will listen. I will give advice if you want it. Just think about okay?!

Hugs,

EuropeanPrince

* * *

'Someone actually cares?? Why?? And why do I want to listen to him?'

An: I will update when i get 5 reviews total!!


	5. Chapter 5

An: My life has been totally craziness. hospital,college,and HOMEWORK!! enough said! Anyway please enjoy!

Ashes to Princess 5

Eric's POV

' I couldn't believe that I got to see her again to day!!' he thought.

He was running around trying to figure out what to do with his hair and clothes. It was a about 10:00 am and he had no idea what he was going to until school was out. He decided to surf the net. Eric played a few different games. He decided after about two and half hours of that he decided to look around his blog site.

_

* * *

_

On the home page

Newest entries

**Flamin'Love**

_Oh my god! I saw the hottest guy at the mall…_

**HappyQuacker**

_I love ducks. They are cool and duckish. They can…_

**DirtyAshes**

_I am bleeding but one no one sees…_

**Eva85494**

_My mom is a totally bitch. She told me I couldn't see my …_

**AggiesRock99**

_\My girlfriend wont meet my parents and my mom is …_

* * *

'Hmm, definitely not the first two, the third and the last one look promising…I think the third one DirtyAshes.' the prince thinks.

He clicks and opens the blog page. He realizes the blog goes from the oldest to the newest. It looks like she slowly tells her life story.

He reads the first blog:

_

* * *

_

I am living in hell. Everyone hates me and thinks I am a slut. But I am not, I haven't slept with anyone unless you count rapes as sex. I have two men in my step family who rape me. But I am getting ahead of my self. All this started when my dad died when I was two. My mom was the best. She took care of me, loved me and taught me. By the time I was six my mom was lonely so started dating again. On the anniversary of the father's death that year my mom asked me if I wanted a new daddy. I of course being naïve and dumb said yes. Five months later I seven and my mom was getting married in a month. She still spend a lot of time with me and that made James angry. Sometimes after she spent a whole day with me, she would have a bruise or cut. I would ask about she turned me away giving a dumb excuse. I didn't get what was happening until later when it was too late… Oops James is calling gotta go.

_Kisses _

_DirtyAshes_

* * *

'wow that was one entry…Will I be able to handle more? Yes yes I can!'

* * *

_When I said too late, you see my mother committed suicide the day after her wedding night. Then two days later after the funeral, my step father beat me within a inch of my life, raped me (for the first time) and told me HE killed my mom and staged it as a suicide. All illusions of a perfect happy world were torn form me. The next morning James, my "father" put me in the basement and took away all toys and games, which he gave to one of step siblings. I was scared and alone the only thing I had was a notebook. I would write poetry. This was the first poem I wrote:_

_In the dark the truth is shown_

_But in the light the truth is hidden_

_So alone, all but forgotten_

_I wish someone would see_

_The real me_

_I wish I had someone to lean on_

_I wish I didn't bare this cross alone_

_I hope for someone to help me bare my cross _

_They will come one day_

_I pray_

_That was ten years ago. _

* * *

'Wow' was all Eric could think. There were more posts that went through the year, but the last one caught his eye. It was from yesterday.

* * *

_Yesterday I was raped by my stepfather twice for things that weren't my fault as usual. One was totally for nothing and I won't mention the minor beating. The second I guess you could blame on my science teacher or my tutor, I am not sure which. My tutor was the REALLY cute guy. He was tall about 6'2" with long black hair he had pulled into a pony tail but he had bangs that framed his face. His ice blue eyes contrasted with his tan skin. His first name was Eric. So he decided to quiz me through the book until the chapter, we were on. I of course already knew all the answers. When we finished he was dumbfounded because I got all the answers right. I happened to glance over his shoulder and saw the time I KNEW I was screwed because it was 5:00. My stepfather had said to be home by 4:30. When I got home my stepfather was there…you can guess what happened. I woke up on the floor in a puddle of my own blood. I had to skip school today so my dear father called and said I was sick. This is a poem I wrote in my depressed state today:_

**I am bleeding …**

_**But no one sees**_

**I am screaming…**

_**But no one hears**_

**I am dying… **

_**But no one cares**_

* * *

'No it can't be her … but everything fits. The names, times and descriptions, they are all right… Now I get why she was hesitant to touch me!…What do I do? Maybe I could be kind to her in both cyber world and the real world then reveal myself and offer to sweep her off her feet? It's worth a try…'

* * *

_Dear DirtyAshes_

**I am bleeding …**

_**But no one sees**_

**I am screaming…**

_**But no one hears**_

**I am dying… **

_**But no one cares**_

_I find this totally untrue because I care! I know that you might think this pity email but just want to help! I believe you are special. I will listen. I will give advice if you want it. Just think about okay?!?!_

_Hugs,_

_EuropeanPrince_

'Now when she goes back to school, I can start phase two. Gosh I can't wait to take her home. Momma is gonna spoil her to death. Which she totally deserves!'

**"ring,ring" **

I rush to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi Eric, this is Tom. I was calling to tell you no tutoring today. Miss Asher is absent. So you are free to do whatever you want."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Tom."

'Well, what to do now?"

**"Ding**"

I went over to my laptop to see what it was...

* * *

_You have a review reply_

Dear EuropeanPrince,

You will have to understand why i am not sure I believe you. No one has ever helped me before. Even my teacher ignore the signs. Forgive me for my untrusting nature. But if you want to help. I will give you a chance to prove yourself. Next time I post we'll see if you still care.

DirtyAshes

* * *

It took everything in me not to call and yell at tom or to go find her. She sounds so broken and lost but I will fix her.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!!!!


End file.
